¿Cuál es más fuerte para ti?
by ANII-CHAN
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo puede aguantar un corazón antes de romperse? ¿Debemos escuchar las voces dentro de nuestra cabeza?
1. Chapter 1

Con el permiso que se me fue concedido (?) subire este fic que no me pertence, si no es de Blackcat18, asi que si quieren dejar algun review, todos son para el xD

* * *

El joven de pelo azabache no podía hacer más que esconderse tras la puerta mientras miraba a su Shin-chan con su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Shin-chan… Shin-chan… porque lo haces, porque no soy suficiente para ti — es el primer pensamiento que le debía pasarle por la cabeza, pero esto no era así ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Lo que realmente pensaba era el por qué después de tanto tiempo no tenía el coraje para enfrentarlo, lo amaba más de lo que él podía entender o solamente no quería sentirse solo.

Solo hare como si esto nunca lo hubiera visto por el bien de nosotros. — dando la espalda a la puerta.

El tiempo se detuvo alrededor de él, dando paso solo a su mente recordando todo lo que ha pasado para llegar a donde está.

"Shin-chan tú me gustas… quiero salir contigo", "Shin-chan vamos es nuestro aniversario"

"Shin-chan te lo prometo ganaremos juntos la próxima vez"

"Shin-chan por favor se gentil… es mi primera vez"

Recordando esos momentos donde ambos eran felices y se amaban cada día mas, esos momentos donde el tan solo estar con él lo hacían sonreír y pensar que todo estaría bien.

¿Esas eran las razones por las cuales no puedes enfrentarlo?, ¿Tus sonrisas eran tan valiosas que podía tragarse todas las lágrimas que podía causarte?

Tras esto otras imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, eran diferentes… más oscuras.

"Takao eres molesto" "Takao pedalea más fuerte, nanodayo"

"Porque siempre lloras no tienes nada porque hacerlo"

"Deja de hacer el idiota, madura un poco"

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, esa era la otra cara de la moneda, los recuerdos de este aspecto de Midorima, esas eran las veces donde Takao solo se rompía por dentro pero no hacía más que sonreír… era su Shin-chan después de todo, seguramente solo tenía un mal día o su horóscopo no era favorable…

"De que estas hablando no seas idiota, yo no te engañaría"

A quien quieres engañar, mírate hiciste todo lo que te pedía y así te lo agradeció mintiéndote sin ningún remordimiento.

"Takao… te… a…amo" — esto era lo que te motivaba a seguir adelante verdad—

"¡Déjame en paz!, no te necesito" —pero te quebraste cuando esto paso—

Cuales palabras eran más fuertes para ti, puedes vivir con tu cariño incondicional para siempre o enfrentaras lo que él te ha demostrado con el tiempo, cual sentimiento escoges, kazunari.

En ese momento el pequeño azabache dejo de soñar despierto, su mente lo atormento o acaso intentaba decirle algo que tenía que enfrentar.

Aun dando la espalda a esa puerta, no estaba del todo seguro lo que iba a hacer, suspiro de manera melancólica… se tomó sus últimos segundos para pensarlo nuevamente pero esta decisión ya estaba tomada, dio unos pasos hacia adelante intentando sonreír nuevamente se dio la vuelta y empujo esa barrera que los dividía para mover los labios en un intento de no llorar y decir.

Shintaro, esto se ha terminado.


	2. Chapter 2

Con el permiso que se me fue concedido (?) subire este fic que no me pertence, si no es de Blackcat18, asi que si quieren dejar algun review, todos son para el xD

* * *

Estas palabras oscurecieron el mundo de Shintaro, tanto que no sabía si desmayarse por la impresión a las palabras de quien pensó tener en sus manos o por el puño que fue entregado junto al fin de su "relación".

El joven de cabello rojizo, miraba lo que pasaba sin perder la compostura pero en su mente estaba una mínima impresión, rápidamente fijo sus ojos en el joven halcón quien aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y un puño extendido hecho a correr lejos del lugar con una pequeña parte de su orgullo vengado. Dando como dando una maratón o como si quisiera escapar de los sentimientos encontrados que tenía… Tristeza… Ira… Decepción… pero muy dentro de su corazón sentía libertad, libertad porque sabía que iba a ser la última vez que sentiría eso o algo por él.

(muy bien Kazunari, al fin elegiste pero ¿cuál es tu próxima decisión?) — ese pensamiento detuvo al joven de su largo recorrido… no sabía más que decir o hacer en ese momento su mente estaba en blanco y por si fuera poco no sabía ni siquiera en donde se encontraba, lo único que sentía era una presencia… una presencia familiar.

Hola, takao-kun…

(Impresionante fuiste descubierto, tu "mascota" te mordió y se fue y tú sigues acostado en el suelo donde tú "amante" simplemente te mira desde arriba sin ni siquiera darte la mano o la palma para que despiertes y afrontes la realidad)

Arrrggg me duele el ojo maldición. — quejaba el peliverde con un tono de voz impropio de él.

Shintaro, me retirare ahora ya que despertaste, te llamare para nuestro próximo encuentro. — mencionaba como si nada hubiese pasado frente a el.

(Lindo, verdad tuvo el gesto de esperar a tu despertar para decirte que te volverá a llamar, pero tal vez olvido darte el dinero por tus servicios no eres más que un objeto para el… buscabas emoción toda tuya, que es mejor que tu pareja encuentre a tu amante)

… si está bien, Akashi. — mientras este salía del lugar con el chico peliverde aun en el suelo.

(¿No dirás nada más? Bueno no me esperaba más de ti siempre le tuviste temor)

Esté veía como se alejaba mientras sus pensamientos lo atormentaban más y más… sentía cariño por kazunari pero este no era el suficiente como para no intentar ser pareja del emperador quien prácticamente solo lo llamaba para tener sexo o estaba aburrido.

Su vida estaba en un punto crítico, él sabía muy bien que Takao era el único quien le ofrecía calidez a su vida pero, ¿tendría la cara para reclamarle algo luego de esto?, ¿tiene el valor de aceptar sus errores y sacarse esa mascara que construyó?

Kazunari-kun, ¿quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

¿Qué te hace pensar que algo paso? — le pregunto intentando fingir la sonrisa con la que se caracterizaba, con la que ocultaba su dolor.

Tú podrás verme fácilmente con tus ojos de halcón, pero no necesito tener una gran vista para ver que estas llorando — le dijo la joven sombra de Seirin mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo.

El joven azabache no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y se desplomó de rodillas frente a la confundida sombra donde apoyaba su cabeza — Lo siento, Kuroko…

(¿Te disculpas Kazu?, no hay la necesidad el no es Midorima… el no te dirá que tienes la culpa de todo… el solo te ofrece un hombro donde descansar… estás a salvo).

* * *

Notitas Finales: A ver según el autor, este fic sera mas largo mmm no podria decir cuando sera el siguiente capitulo, pero aqui les dejo.


	3. espejos y vendas

3er capitulo del fic :) / espero que les agrade

* * *

Tras expresarse y contarle lo ocurrido a Kuroko este lo invito a su casa donde vivía con Kagami Taiga, estos jóvenes llevaba ya un tiempo viviendo juntos desde que son pareja.

Takao-kun disculpa solo podemos ofrecerte este sofá, no es demasiado pero te será bastante cómodo, Kagami ya ha dormido muchas veces aquí y no lo he oído quejarse.

Gracias Kuroko, Taiga… siento molestarlos pero luego de lo que ha pasado seguramente Shin… Midorima me buscara en mi casa — decía en tono apagado y desviando la mirada el pobre halcón.

No te preocupes Takao, eres nuestro amigo y juro que le daré tremenda paliza a ese 4 ojos de cabello pintado — gritaba furioso Kagami mientras apretaba los puños.

El pequeño halcón quería responderle a Kagami pero algo dentro de él no dejaba que su voz escapara, Kuroko tomo la palabra mientras le daba un pequeño golpe con un lado de su mano al tigre junto a él.

Kagami debemos apoyar a Takao-kun, no causar más problema o acaso quieres que nuestro amigo sufra más — afirmaba la sombra para calmar a su luz.

Lo siento, es que pienso en el… y si alguna vez te hiciera eso… yo mismo me golpearía tanto que me desmayaría.

Esto hizo reír a los 2 chicos mientras el pelirrojo no entendía lo gracioso… pero en Takao era diferente… otra vez con esa sonrisa fingida.

(Porque bajas la mirada…porque tu voz no encuentra salida… acaso les tienes miedo a ellos o es un respeto el cual te hace sentir inferior… o talvez…. ¿Envidia?)

Bueno chicos, talvez ya sea hora de descansar, Takao-kun si nos necesitas estaremos en la otra habitación — sugirió Kuroko al notar la cara perdida del azabache, una cara de melancolía que ya había visto antes.

En el momento que sus ojos se cerraron, comenzó a tener un sueño pero no de los que él estaba acostumbrado, se podría decir que era de esos sueños donde tus sentimientos y razón debaten y sabes que algo importante decidirás.

En aquel sueño el halcón estaba rodeado de espejos los cuales no lo reflejaban en si… reflejaban su miedo, su valor, sus sentimientos el cual estaba algo quebrado y había un espejo el cual no reflejaba nada aun.

— (Que haces solo Kazu… no podemos estar solos que será de nosotros)  
— (Kazu no tienes por qué aguantar maltratos solo por no sentirte solo…)  
— (Míranos… solo… no sabemos que hacer…)

Aquellas voces torturaban al halcón, el cual solo deseaba ser uno de verdad para volar lejos y huir de todas las voces que cada vez hablaban más fuerte, más asfixiante, más inquietante haciendo que solo reaccione con las manos en los oídos hasta el punto donde…

—BASTA YA — dejando en silencio a todos los espejos excepto al vacío del cual se escucha una brisa.

("Kazu tranquilo, yo soy quien representa tus decisiones por eso no me puedes ver, no puedo escoger por ti, pero créeme cuando te digo ten fe en ti mismo y serás capaz de seguir adelante sin más miedos")

Mientras esto sucedía en la mente del joven Takao, un chico con vendas en la mano y un ojo morado, esperaba fuera de su casa a ver si alguna luz salía del apartamento.

Tzk... el me necesita más que yo a él… (¿verdad?)

* * *

Capitulo dirigido a Takao... seguramente ya saben a quien ira el proximo


	4. encuentros decisivos

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su verde cabellera, al frente de la casa del que apenas ayer era su pareja, esperándolo… esperando a que salga con una cara de arrepentimiento y le ofrezca una toalla para secarse, dejarlo pasar y escuchar sus disculpas.

Cuánto tiempo más me hará esperar, no lo perdonare así de fácil si me hace esperar tanto, me iré pronto— se decía a si mismo cada treinta minutos como si la primera vez no hubiese existido.

(Porque no aceptas, lo que es inevitable…)

Acaso esta tan desconsiderado… — (¿hablas de él o de ti mismo?)

¿Realmente estará molesto?... — la conciencia de Midorima no dejaba de contradecirlo tantas veces que estaba comenzando a pensar que él tenía la culpa, pero se reconfortaba y quitaba culpa pensando que talvez solo sea un capricho de Takao. Dejare que se calme esta noche pensó, apretó con la mano derecha su lucky ítem de ese día un pequeño dije con un rubí que también era la piedra de sagitario.

(No tuviste tanta suerte esta vez, que tendrá más valor el ítem o el astro a quien representa)

El día no se hizo esperar y un tanto dolido salió en busca de su pareja para aclarar todo el drama que había pasado ayer pero no sin antes ver su horóscopo de Oha Asa.

Una máscara de lucky ítem y un mal día para escorpio- Esto no le daba buena espina al peliverde, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados luego de lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto en casa de Kuroko, un pequeño halcón agradecía de corazón la hospitalidad de la pareja de Seirin, quienes le ofrecieron quedarse unos días más pero este se rehusó.

Lo siento pero debo irme a mi casa deben estar preocupados ya que no avise donde me quedaría— esta vez Takao mostro una sonrisa pero no como la de ayer aquella sonrisa fingida llena de dolor, esta era una sonrisa de alguien feliz, llena de sentimientos, una sonrisa de verdad.

Takao-kun, que bueno que te encuentres mejor, entonces te acompañaremos a casa por lo menos.

Este asintió con la cabeza, pensando que hoy sería un día mejor pero aun pensaba en que le diría a Shintaro cuando lo vea, prefirió restarle importancia por ese momento ya que todo estaba dicho, o por lo menos eso pensó.

Buenos días kazunari, necesitamos hablar sobre lo ocurrido ayer, pero tras lo ocurrido no te busque.

No tengo porque hablarlo contigo, esto ya le puse un final yo mismo y tú lo escuchaste también Seijirou.

Entonces si esa es tu decisión final no tengo nada que decir, no vine a explicar nada ni mucho menos pedir perdón sino a decirte que te lo regalo, ya no me es divertido jugar con él.

Seijirou, no tienes por qué preocuparte, acabe con el ayer y puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, ya no significa nada para mí — con un tono bastante firme y franco.

Un Akashi ligeramente sorprendido por el cambio de aptitud del azabache, no se dignó a decir nada más, simplemente mover la cabeza en forma de afirmación sin dejar de tener ese aire de superioridad a su alrededor. Tampoco cruzo palabra alguna con su antiguo compañero ni con Kagami Taiga y se retiró. Takao respiro hondo y siguió su camino hasta su casa el cual entro en un silencio bastante pesado.

(Kazu, esto es solo la punta del iceberg… solo falta una cosa más y serás libre… estas mentalmente preparado ahora no eres el mismo que dependía de él, tú tienes el control ahora)

Chicos yo seguiré hasta aquí, gracias por acompañarme pero debo enfrentar esto solo — les pidió a sus amigos de una forma firme ya que a lo lejos podían notar la figura del joven tirador.

Está bien Takao-kun, sabes dónde buscarnos si nos necesitas, en el restaurant- responde Kuroko llevando a Taiga de la mano para comer algo.

El pequeño halcón camino decidido a dejar claro a su ex, el cual también se acercó y hablo primero.

¿Crees que te esperaría todo el día? Debemos irnos Takao… te perdono por lo de ayer pero ya olvidémoslo.

Alto Shintaro, crees que yo debo disculparme, estas muy equivocado, no soy el mismo que se tiraba a tus pies y a darte el amen, tu tuviste la culpa de todo lo que está sucediendo… y aunque tuvieras el valor de dejar de culpar a los demás y disculparte ya te di mi decisión.

Esto altero al peliverde — no seas terco Takao, tan solo me viste con Akashi no es nada del otro mundo, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas así de fácil.

Takao respondió empujando a Midorima — deja de llamarme fácil, no soy tu propiedad no soy nada tuyo, eres un egocéntrico idiota que no sabe ni cuidar lo único que realmente lo aprecia.

Midorima molesto cogió de la muñeca al halcón y lo arrastro en su dirección, impidiendo que se soltara. — déjate de tontería y ven conmigo de una vez, te quiero pero no soportare estas cosas de ti.

Antes de cualquier reacción de parte de Takao, un puño dio directo en el rostro de Midorima, haciendo que lo soltara, y una voz que solo conocía el hablo – que diablos estás haciendo Shintaro deja de comportarte como un maldito imbécil.


End file.
